


Married Life

by squidgie



Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: A reporter's unexpected outburst at a press conference derailseverything.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Series: Squidgie's CommentFic Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935178
Comments: 19
Kudos: 174
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Married Life

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt: Any, any M/M couple, Being married to a man can be an annoyance.

"Being married to a man can be an annoyance. It just has to be."

Jack looked at Snowy and Thirdy before his gaze fell on Georgia, who looked about as gobsmacked as he felt. "I'm sorry," Jack said as the sudden quiet that had followed the reporter's sentiment was quickly followed up by a barrage of questions, all attention turned to the ESPN talent that had muttered it relatively quietly. "But was that a question or something?" Jack knew his expression was pinched, but dammit he was tired of this bullshit. The Falcons had won two cups under his leadership, and had made it at least to the first round other years. But still questions about his sexuality seemed to come up.

"I, uhh," the reporter said, not used to being the subject of scruitiny himself.

Before Jack could respond, Georgia leaned forward and stage-whispered, "Jack, you don't have to respond to bullshit questions like that." She'd done a horrible job of covering up the mic, and you could hear her voice quite plainly, but that was probably her point. And the way she sat back in her chair, refusing to look scandalized for more than a quarter second, told him everything.

Jack smirked, then put his attention squarely back on the reporter. "Well, I'm not sure if you've ever been married, Mister Greentree," Jack said, knowing full well that Greentree was going through a messy divorce (his third overall) from one of the Housewives of something - Bittle watched the show and kept Jack up on all the gossip, whether he wanted to know it or not, "but it shouldn't matter to anyone besides me and my husband if being married to a man is an annoyance. But I can say that it's not. One, double the wardrobe. And I know that Eric's shorter than me, but that doesn't mean that I can't steal his t-shirts from time to time." Plus, Jack knew for a fact that Bittle was wearing his Samwell hoodie in the Falcon Families section tonight, but he didn't need to point that out. "Two," he said, ticking off another finger.

"Okay, I get it, I get it," Greentree called out. "My apologies for the interruption."

Before Georgia could respond, Jack took to the mic again. "Can I remind everyone that we're here to talk about _hockey_? And not one single person's private life?" That killed the murmur from around the room except for his phone. He turned it over and saw that the Samwell chat was less a chat and more of a continual scroll, so instead of staring at his phone, he turned it back over. "And while we're at it, can I ask that if you're going to bring that negativity around with you, you either leave it - or yourself - on the other side of that door."

"Yeah, I mean did it pass anyone up that Zimmboni got another hatty tonight? Or that I got a shut out?," Snowy asked. "Sixth this year, and 68th overall. Like, close to entering the recordbooks?"

There was more mumbling, and then Georgia took control of the post-game press conference. "Do we all want to try this again? Maybe start over?" she said. But all eyes were on Greentree as he slowly made his way to the exit. "Yeah, Drasati from BleacherReport," she said as she pointed to a reporter.

But before the reporter could ask his question, the doors behind them flung open with enough force to bounce off the doorstops, and in walked Alexei Mashkov, half in and half out of his hockey gear. "Where is he?" Alexei asked, his voice booming. "Where is man who insulted Jack and tiny baker husband?"

" _Tater_ ," Jack sighed, his face in his hands but a smile on his face as the camera flashes captured the moment.


End file.
